


Sky's Rally

by Lisya_Storm



Series: Things Are Not As They Seem [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisya_Storm/pseuds/Lisya_Storm
Summary: Movies, books, video games, and etc. are they truely just works of fiction, or are there shards of truth buried deep within them?Makes you wonder, doesn't it?Those stories we love so much, are they hiding something?Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. The only thing I claim ownership of is this storyline and my OCs.





	

_"Are you sure about this? It may bring **Him** back."_

**"I assure you, if that does happen they will not be at a disadvantage."**

_"I don't understand. Why risk it?"_

**"This is all I can do to repay them."**

_"How would this repay them!? You are willingly putting the fate of the worlds at stake!"_

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

_The girl was confused. She felt as if she was underwater, slowly falling into the darkness below. When she opened her eyes, all she saw were bubbles floating towards the dim light shining ahead. This place, oddly enough, made her feel safe. It calmed her._

_Suddenly the dim light grew stronger, forcing the girls eyes shut as it chased away the darkness._

_Opening her eyes, the girl found herself on a strangely familiar beach, with the sand between her toes, and her white dress fluttering in the wind. As she looked around, the girl saw what looked to be a small cave hidden behind the waterfall. The 14-year old made her way towards it, curious as to what lied within the cave shrouded in shadows._

_The cave walls were lined with drawings of various shapes and sizes. As she walked something caught her eye, there on the wall was a space surrounded by drawings. It was clean and untouched, and that made it look out of place. The girl, wanting to take a closer look, continued to walk further into the cave. As she drew closer something else caught her eye on the wall a few feet away from her was a door._

_The was adorned with an ornate keyhole too big for a regular key, and like that spot on the wall it didn't seem to belong. Something told her that this door was meant to be hidden. The girl wasn't sure what to make of these odd feelings, and so she decided to continue looking around the walls of the small cave. Who knows maybe there was a clue hidden somewhere in the drawings._

_Sighing at the lack of information, the girl decided to abandon her search and slowly made her way back to the beach, with her questions left unanswered._

_"You can't fight fire with sparks, ----."_

_'What?'_

_She turned around searching for the voice. There on the shore was a silver haired boy his face blurry, as if she was looking through an ill prescribed pair of glasses._

_" Be careful, kay? ----."_

_What the girl saw as she turned towards the new voice only served to confuse her further. There in front of the entrance to the cave were two girls a blond and a red head, their faces were just like the boy's, blurry and unfocused. No matter how many times she closed her eyes, they stayed the same._

_" ---- "_

_"What are you saying?" She asked as she heard a sound coming from the two girls, it was as if their words were being muffled by something. She couldn't understand what they were saying. The girl turned towards the boy, hoping to ask him if he understood them, but was met with the same problem. It didn't make sense to her. She could hear them, but their words were unrecognizable, and as she stood there trying to make sense of what was happening, various other figures appeared joining the pair, their voices overlapping with each other._

_"----! Look out!" Came a voice standing out from the rest._

_She turned around only to see a dark ball of fire sailing towards her. Just as it was about to hit, the floor underneath her gave away and as she fell they're distorted words kept ringing in her ears._

* * *

The girl shot up screaming, drenched in cold sweat. She was shaking like a leaf disturbed by how her dream ended.

'A dream, only a dream' She reassured herself. Claming down, only to jump as her door was slammed open by a blond haired boy, her cousin, his eyes filled with worry.

"You ok, cuz?"

"Yeah, I think so. 'Twas just a bad dream, sorry for waking you up" She guiltily replied, as her cousin came in with her uncle in tow.

"Want to talk about it?" Her uncle asked concern coloring his voice.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how to explain." She answered, as she gestured for them to sit.

"That's ok, take your time."

"One things for sure I should really lay of off play Kingdom Hearts before bed." She replied trying to lighten the mood, before continuing with a recount of her dream.

* * *

 "I'm worried Dad. Their getting more and more frequent by the day." Asked the blood haired boy as they closed the door to his cousin's room. The girl had just fallen asleep.

"I dont know, but hopefully she'll be able to stay asleep for a few more hours." He reassured the worried boy.

"Yeah Dad, hopefully." The boy replied worriedly .

"You've really gotten used to calling me that, haven't you Myde?" The man asked, the worried boy in an attempt to distract him.

"Hehe, you don't mind do you?" He asked, blushing and uncertain.

"Not at all kid. Now get to bed you have class tomorrow." He ordered, tousling the boy's hair, before heating back to his own room.

'Hopefully her dreams don't mean anything' The man thought, as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Alex? Why do you think it's taking him so long?" A blond boy with windswept hair asked his friend as they sat on the edge of the roof.

"Who knows? It's him after all. He's probably just being lazy like always." The red haired teen said in hopes of reassuring his friend.

* * *

"Ven! Over here!" Called a dark haired male beckoning his friend closer to the booth in the cafe they frequented.

"Do you want to be mobbed, Clay?! We're in public!" The blond boy reprimanded.

"Sorry, force of habit." He replied smiling bashfully.

"Where's Raine? I thought she said to meet her here for lunch." The boy asked, changing the subject.

"She called earlier, said she and Tetsu have a last minute meeting, and asked if we could grab them some food to eat. I've already got everything ordered. We'll eat there."The dark haired man explained to the teen.

"What's the meeting about?" The teen asked curious about his friend's untimely meeting.

"Beats me, maybe they've found some leads."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Where are you?" A dark haired man sighed, his thoughts drifting towards his missing friend, as he worked on improving the character designs.

"Still busy? Aqua's on her way." An auburn haired teen came in, holding a tray with a pot of steaming tea for the upcoming meeting.

"I miss him to you know?" She said as she placed the cup on the older man's desk.

"That's why I started this in the first place." He replied, gesturing towards the computer and the various other electronics scattered throughout the room.

"I made those games with the hopes of catching everyone's attention, and it worked, I found you and the others, but he's still missing." He continued, frustrated by the lack of development.

"We will find him. I know that it's taking time, but I know we will." She sighed. It was true after all, it's been fifteen years since he and his team started this project, but they can't lose hope, especially when they're so close to finding another lead.

"This is him we're talking about he's probably just slacking off somewhere." She added hoping to lighten up his mood.

"Yeah, that would be just like him." He chuckled, imagining his friend falling asleep on the job.

"Hang in there _Sora_. We'll find you I promise."

 


End file.
